The Curse of the Were-Hedgehog transcript
Sonic: Narrating Coming up next on Sonic X, something has just come over Fuzzy!" Howling Loudly Vector: "This is awful, what are we gonna do to keep Fuzzy outta our sights?" Sonic: Narrating 1 single bite gives me some were-hedgehog side effects............. Footage of Fuzzy biting Sonic's right shoulder and transforming him into a were-hedgehog........ Sonic: Narrating But Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun have some reinforcement issues. Decoe: "1 of those were-hedgehogs is Sonic, and it looks like brother hood." Sonic: Narrating Can Tails and the others find some ways to transform me back into my original self again? find out, on Sonic X........next." Prologue: The Thorndyke’s Mansion Tails: “Alright, you guys, I say I was Mr. Little in the basement with a hammer.” Pounding Sounds Ella: “It sounded a bit loud for such a tiny little hammer.” Amy: “Ella, somebody’s really hammering.” Chuck: “Well, I’ll say we are there’s gonna be a full moon tonight and it’s called the wild party.” Chris: “What’s going on?” Mr. Tanaka: “Everybody, we need to close this mansion up as tight as a treasure chest or else Fuzzy might escape and he’ll be just a just a… Ella: “Just a what?” Mr. Tanaka: “A wild animal.” Howling Station Square Citizens Gasping Shadow: “You want us to nail all the doors and windows tight?” Knuckles: “Yeah that’s right, Shadow.” Amy: “So it’ll be easier to protect us?” Cream: “I don’t think so.” Vector: “Well let’s leave this one to me I’ll nail all the doors and windows tight.” Espio: “Great idea, Vector I knew we could count on you.” Vector nails all of the doors and windows shut. Charmy: “Good job, Vector now Fuzzy can’t escape during the full moon night.” Blaring The signal says Emergency Alert Sonic runs supersonic fast downstairs. Sonic: “Uh oh, it sounds like danger in Station Square, let’s get outta the mansion quickly.” Fade to a black screen X Theme Music Playing Chipmunks + Chipettes: Oh yeah, alright… Brittany: Well I don’t show off don’t criticize, I’m just livin’ by my own feelin’s Jeanette: and I won’t give in won’t compromise, ‘cause I only have a stead fast heart of gold Eleanor: I don’t know why I can’t leave though it might be tough, but I ain’t outta control just livin’ by my word Simon: don’t ask me why I don’t need a reason Theodore: I got my way my own way Chipmunks + Chipettes: it doesn’t matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight Brittany: long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight, it doesn’t matter who is wrong and who is right continues Playing Alvin: well I don’t look back I don’t need to, time won’t wait and I got so much to do Simon: where do I stop now? it’s all a blur and so unclear Theodore: well I don’t know, but I can’t be wrong Brittany: it doesn’t matter now what happens Jeanette: I will never give up the fight Eleanor: long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight, place all the bets on the 1 you think is right Playing Again Alvin: oh it doesn’t matter now what happens, I will never give up the fight Simon: long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight, it doesn’t matter who is wrong and who is right Theodore: no, no, no, no it doesn’t matter…..... Scene 1: Fighting Dr. Eggman and his evil robot and monster minions in the Station Square city streets Dr. Eggman: “Well, if it isn’t Sonic and his pathetic little friends.” Knuckles: “Dr. Eggman, you’re not getting away with it!” Dr. Eggman: “Oh yeah? you and what army? Sonic: “Make that 1!” Knuckles: “2!” Amy: “3!” Vector: “4!” Charmy: “5!” Rouge: “6!” Big: “7!” Espio: “8!” Shadow: “9!” Omega: “10!” Gamma: “11!” Flashy: “12!” Tippy: “13!” Speedy: “14!” Daisy: “15!” Cream: “16!” Forrest: “17!” Shelly: “18!” Blaze: “19!” Silver: “20!” Sparkles: “21!” Crasher: “22!” Bonnie: “23!” Lightstorm: “24!” Leroy: “25!” Cosmo: “26!” Tails: “27!” Becky: "28!" Knuckles: “Alright, you guys let’s take them down 1 by 1!” Metal Knuckles: “Alright, Knuckles let’s see who the real Knuckles is!” Knuckles: “Not if I fight you first!” Knuckles punches Metal Knuckles over to a brick wall. Metal Knuckles: “That impossible!” Sonic: “Alright, Metal Sonic, it’s time to see who the real Sonic is!” Metal Sonic: “Well, if that’s the way it’s gonna be then I’m gonna challenge you!” Sonic punches and kicks Metal Sonic over to a metal pipe. Metal Sonic: “How can a blue supersonic hedgehog beat me like that?” Tails: “Metal Tails, you’re going down!” Tails karate chops Metal Tails over to a trashcan. Metal Tails: “Nooooooooo, my powers are draining out!” Flashy: “Alright, Metal Flashy, let’s see who the real Flashy is!” Flashy punches Metal Flashy over to the other side of the city streets. Metal Flashy: “Yikes, I’m gonna blow up!” Metal Flashy blows up. Omega: “Eggman robots and flying enemies must be destroyed!” Omega destroys the Eggman robots and flying enemies. Daisy: “Metal Daisy, you’re going down.” Daisy strikes Metal Daisy over to a giant metal pipe. Metal Daisy: “My mission has failed!” Cream: “Metal Cream, I’m gonna beat the living daylights outta you!” Cream punches Metal Cream in the middle of the streets. Metal Cream: “Oh no, now I’ll never know who the real Cream is!” Amy: “Metal Amy, I’m gonna defeat you!” Amy hits Metal Amy to the ground. Metal Amy: “Oh no, my life meter is going down!” Big: “Metal Big, you are going down for doing such a terrible thing!” Big punches Metal Big with his big fist. Metal Big: “Good grief, now I’m starting to go down!” Gamma: “Robots and monsters, I will destroy all of you!” Gamma destroys all of the robots and monsters. Blaze: “Metal Blaze, I’m gonna put an end to this right now!” Blaze karate chops Metal Blaze over to a pile of wooden logs. Metal Blaze: “Good grief, I’m blowing up!” Metal Blaze blows up. Silver: “Metal Silver, you’re life is gonna end forever!” Silver tosses Metal Silver over to the edge of the city streets. Metal Silver: “Yikes, I’m gonna explode!” Metal Silver explodes. Rouge: “You’re going back to where you belong!” Rouge kicks Metal Rouge over to a metal sewer pipe. Metal Rouge: “Yikes, my life has ended!” Sonic and his close friends defeat all of their evil metal counterparts. Forrest: “Metal Forrest, this ends now!” Forrest throws Metal Forrest into the sewer. Metal Forrest: “Ouch that smarts!” Sparkles: “Goodbye forever, Metal Sparkles!” Sparkles throws Metal Sparkles over to a brick wall and they all blow up. Metal Sparkles: “Ow that hurts!” Lightstorm: “Time to say ‘Goodbye’, Metal Lightstorm!” Lightstorm destroys Metal Lightstorm. Metal Lightstorm: “Yikes, I’m done for!” Leroy: “Metal Leroy, you’re the last 1 on our list, so goodbye and good riddance!” Leroy defeats Metal Leroy. Metal Leroy: “Nooooooooo, I’m blowing up!” Cosmo: “The jig is up, Metal Cosmo!” Metal Cosmo: “Bring it on!” Cosmo defeats Metal Cosmo and Metal Cosmo blows up. Bonnie: “You’re going down, Metal Bonnie!” Metal Bonnie: “The jig is up!” Bonnie uses her kung-fu attacks on Metal Bonnie and Metal Bonnie explodes. Becky: "Take some of these, Metal Becky!" Becky uses her kung-fu karate kicks on Metal Becky and Metal Becky explodes as well too. Dr. Eggman: “Nooooooooo, all of Metal Sonic and the rest of Sonic’s pathetic friends’ metal twins!” Decoe: “Oh dear!” Bocoe: “Let’s get outta here!” Bokkun: “Oh I knew this would be a bad idea! Sonic: “Well, Dr. Eggman it’s bad luck for you!” Dr. Eggman: “Next time, Sonic you won’t be surprised about my next plan for tomorrow!” Dr. Eggman flies away with Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun. Sonic: “Well, that takes care of everything.” Knuckles: “Alright, we did it we won!” Tails: “Well, that was kind of a challenge.” Espio: “Well at least Fuzzy is locked up safe and sound.” Suddenly Fuzzy escapes and is about to bite Sonic on his right shoulder. Amy: “Hey, what’s Fuzzy doing out here?” Sonic: “Whoa, Fuzzy, buddy easy there careful.” Fuzzy bites Sonic on the right shoulder. Sonic: “Ow you bit me that could’ve left a mark on my right shoulder.” Sonic feels a were-hedgehog transformation coming around him. Sonic: “Good grief, I’m starting to feel a weird transformation coming around, what’s happening to me?” Sonic transforms into a were-hedgehog. Tails: “Sonic, look in this hand mirror!” Tails gives Sonic the hand mirror. Were-Hedgehog Sonic: Screaming Aaaaaaaaaaah! “I got transformed into a were-hedgehog!” Amy: “Oh no, not a were-hedgehog we can’t let anybody see my dear sweet Sonic looking like that.” Knuckles: “This is terrible!” Shadow: “This sounds kinda fishy.” Tails: “Come on, guys let’s go.” They all go back to the Thorndyke’s mansion Scene 2: Back in the Thorndyke’s Mansion Vector: “This is awful……..what are we gonna do to keep Fuzzy outta our sights?” Knuckles: “Well, whatever this is, it better be before the full moon tonight or else Fuzzy will go absolutely crazy!” Girls Screaming In Fear Omega: “Can we get the idea?” Stops Tails: “Me, Knuckles, Shadow, Cream, Blaze, Sparkles, Daisy, Shelly, Cosmo, Bonnie, Becky and Amy will look around Station Square.” Shadow: “Good idea, Tails let’s go.” Scene 3: Back outside in the City Streets Cream: “What are we gonna do, Tails? we looked everywhere and it’ll be dark soon.” Cosmo: “Well, we gotta keep looking.” Shadow: “Think like a were-hedgehog where would you go?” Tails: “I got an idea, guys let’s split up.” Bonnie: "Good idea, Tails." Amy is at the wild animal exhibit. Amy uses one of the wild animal callers. Amy: “Who ever heard of a loud wild animal caller?” A wild animal walks up to her. Amy: “It works, I can’t believe it works.” Amy: “Have you seen Fuzzy?” Tails is looking in the other wild animals’ cages and showing them a picture of Fuzzy. Tails: “Come on take your time take a good look.” Sighs Heavily Knuckles is up on the mountain calling for Fuzzy. Knuckles: “Here, Fuzzy, where are you, dude? Fuzzy!” Scene 4: Dr. Eggman’s Evil Lair And Were-hedgehog Sonic Howling Dr. Eggman: “You jokers, go out there and see what’s taking that crazy blue supersonic hedgehog Sonic so long.” Decoe: “Sonic is a brave blue supersonic hedgehog, he can take care of himself.” Dr. Eggman: “Just go already!” Bocoe: “Alright already, we’re going.” Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun warp to the room where Fuzzy and Were-hedgehog Sonic are. Bokkun: “Wow look at that!” Fuzzy and Were-hedgehog Sonic are playing with a red blue striped ball. Decoe: “One of those were-hedgehogs is Sonic and it looks like brother hood.” Fuzzy and Were-hedgehog Sonic throw the red blue striped ball around and they both hide behind a giant sized crate and Chris enters the place. Chris: “I can get it.” Roger and Were-hedgehog Sonic pop up from behind the giant sized crate. And Were-Hedgehog Sonic Growling Ferociously Screaming In Fear Chris runs away in fear Fuzzy and Were-hedgehog Sonic high 5 1 another and they both escape. Meanwhile back at Dr. Eggman’s evil lair… Dr. Eggman: “What the heck do you mean they both escaped?” Bokkun: “Well, look on the bright side, at least it’s silent again.” Dr. Eggman: “Right now, the only things I want you to shut up are your mouths.” Decoe: “Zip it, Bokkun.” Dr. Eggman: “There’s gonna be a full moon tonight and 2 were-hedgehogs will come in handy, so bring them over to me before Sonic’s pathetic friends find out about them.” Evilly Scene 5: Back outside in the City Streets Again Tails: “Any luck, you guys?” Knuckles: “No, Tails, what about you, Amy?” Amy: “Not 1 single clue.” Screaming In Fear Sam Speed runs up to them. Knuckles: “What is it? what happened?” Sam Speed: “Were-hedgehogs!” Tails: “Did he say were-hedgehogs?” Cream: “As in more than just 1?” Sonic And Fuzzy Growling Ferociously Amy: “Oh that were-hedgehog looks just like Sonic.” Tails: “Good grief, Fuzzy must’ve bitten my best friend and partner by accident.” Knuckles: “A blue supersonic were-hedgehog? that’s spooky.” Shadow: “We gotta let Ella and the others know what happened.” Tails: “Come on, guys let’s go.” Becky: "Right, Tails." Scene 6: Back inside the Thorndyke’s Mansion again Ella: “Alright, I’ll try Mr. Large in the cellar with the axe.” Big stands up with a red axe. Big: “In the cellar?” Espio: “Big, please sit down.” Vector: “She said Mr. Large in the cellar with the axe.” Big: “That’s what I thought.” Espio: “That doesn’t mean you, Big, you’re not Mr. Large, Mr. Large is not even real, Mr. Large just doesn’t exist!” Big: “Alright, I get it!” Yelps Startled Creaking Amy: “Ella, is there a cure for a were-hedgehog transformation?” Screams, Gasps Ella: “Fuzzy did not bite 1 of you by accident, did he?” Knuckles: “No, Ella, he bit Sonic by accident.” Ella: “Oh my, this is a were-hedgehog- tastrophy.” Sparkles: “He’s hideous enough already, we gotta transform him back into his original self.” Mr. Tanaka: “And we only got until the full moon tonight, right before it’s permanent.” Tails: “Ella.” Ella: “I’m thinking, Tails, hold your horses.” Ella: “I got it we’ll use rubber darts.” Shelly: “Rubber darts?” Ella: “I hope this would work.” and Were-hedgehog Sonic Howling Chuck: “I don’t like the sound of this.” Scene 7: Back outside in the City Streets Decoe: “There they are.” and Were-hedgehog Sonic Growling Bocoe: “Alright, Sonic, you’re coming with us.” Decoe: “And your were-hedgehog cousin too.” Tails and the rest of Sonic’s close friends approach them. Tails: “Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun I don’t know the rest about you guys, but you guys shouldn’t have come back!” Knuckles: “I thought we took you down, way down!” Amy: “It’s time for a little tug of war!” They all start grabbing and pulling on Were-hedgehog Sonic’s arm in order to bring him back to them. Knuckles: “Don’t worry about it, you’re in good hands, Sonic.” Grunts Meanwhile Ella is shooting targets with rubber darts. Chuck: “Good shot, Ella that was the 1st 1.” Mr. Tanaka: “Great shot, Ella that was the 2nd 1.” Ella: “I guess this would work.” Ella walks outside. Shadow: “Look, you guys it’s Ella with the rubber darts gun.” Tails: “Alright, Ella, you’re ready with your best shot to transform Sonic back into his original self.” Amy: “Shoot, Ella.” Ella shoots Were-hedgehog Sonic with the rubber darts gun and the dart lands on Were-hedgehog Sonic’s back. Ella: “Alright I did it.” Decoe: “Bulls-eye!” Knuckles: “I hope this works.” Were-hedgehog Sonic starts spinning around and transforms back into his original self. Sonic: “What on earth was this dart doing on my back?” Knuckles: “Sonic?” Tails: “He’s back into his original self again.” Fuzzy walks up to Sonic and tries to touch him. Sonic: “Don’t touch me, you crazy were-hedgehog go away.” Howling Decoe: “Wow, Fuzzy.” Bocoe: “Believe me, Fuzzy, it’s better this way.” Bokkun: “Goodbye, chaos breath.” Knuckles: “Hey, Sonic, it’s good to have you back into your original self, I missed you.” Tails: “Me too.” Sonic: “Yeah right, Tails now let’s go back home to the Thorndyke’s mansion.” They all go back to the Thorndyke’s mansion. Scene 8: Back inside the Thorndyke’s Mansion again and again Sonic: “Well, guys it’s great to be back home again.” Knuckles: “No more were-hedgehogs, were-foxes, were-rabbits, were-chameleons, were-crocodiles, were-bees, werebats, werefrogs, weresquirrels, wereskunks, were-parrots, were-ferrets or were-echidnas to worry us.” Amy: “I wouldn’t want that to happen to me.” Tails: “Me neither.” Shadow: “I don’t like it.” Vector: “Well you can always say that again.” Espio: “Yeah I agree to that.” Charmy: “Me too.” Cream: “Me 3.” Sparkles: “Me 4.” Cosmo: “Me 5.” Omega: “Me 6.” Gamma: "Me 7." Becky: "Me 8." Station Square Citizens Sighing In Relief Voice portrayers credits Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Were-hedgehog and Metal Sonic (voices) Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna and Metal Knuckles (voices) Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox and Metal Tails (voices) Vic Mignogna as E-123 Omega (voice) Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices) Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices) Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices) Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices) Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (Voices) Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Ella (voices) Andy Richter as Decoe (voice) Rosearik Rikki Simons as Bokkun (voice) Frank Welker as Fuzzy the Were-hedgehog (werewolf like sound effects) Daran Dunstan as Bocoe and Mr. Tanaka (voices) Jerry Lobozo as Chuck Thorndyke (voice) Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice) Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices) Ben Stiller as Tippy the Tiger and Metal Tippy (voices) Jim Carrey as Speedy the Frog and Metal Speedy (voices) Dakota Fanning as Daisy the Squirrel and Metal Daisy (voices) Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog and Metal Shadow (voices) Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot and Metal Lightstorm (voices) Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat, Scarlet Garcia and Metal Rouge (voices) Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat and Metal Blaze (voices) Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog and Metal Silver (voices) Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle and Metal Shelly (voices) Emily Hahn as Becky the Wolf and Metal Becky (voices) Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian and Metal Cosmo (voices) Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk and Metal Forrest (voices) Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (voice) Category:Sonic X season 4 transcripts